<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luke/Han/Leia A/B/O request by snickerdoodlecat0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485191">Luke/Han/Leia A/B/O request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0'>snickerdoodlecat0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star wars AO3 works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Han Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childbirth, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Leia Organa, Omega Luke Skywalker, Polyamory, Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my friend Mace asked for this, so I wrote it for her, you're welcome Me-Me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star wars AO3 works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luke/Han/Leia A/B/O request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Han Solo/Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo/Leia Organa (no incest) </p><p>(A/B/O)  pregnancy (childbirth?)</p><p>(Omega twins, Alpha Han) </p><p>Yes to dialogue (I wrote this sleep deprived)</p><p>Fluff and Angst</p><p> Luke uses they/them pronouns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into his room, he's almost immediately being pulled into bed and stripped by his two omegas. </p><p>What happened next was only blamed on hormones and stupidity.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Walking to his room after a long shift, he did not expect one of his omega, Leia, to be sitting on his bed.<br/>
"Han, may I speak with you?" she asked fiddling with her fingers. Nodding, still numb from the cold, sat down. Turning to her, with asking eyes to hear...</p><p>"I'm pregnant" </p><p>Eyes bulging out of his head, looked from her face to her belly. Looking back at her asked "Are you sure"</p><p>Nodding again, voice cracking slightly, added "I got the test done this morning, you're gonna be dad" she said.</p><p>He looked at her before, after a struggle, found his voice, tears forming in the corner of his eyes "That's amazing sweetheart, that's.... wow..."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After weeks a vomiting up breakfast and lunch, they dragged themself to med bay. (More like Chewie did) </p><p>"Congratulations Mr. Skywalker, you're pregnant, fourteen weeks along, do to know who the father is" </p><p>Sputtering they turned to face the screen. Voice almost at a whisper, muttered "What"? The doctor smiled kindly at them "You're with child Mr. Skywalker, almost fourteen weeks along" she said to him "It's a bit too early to tell anything, so I want you to come by weekly to check on my baby's health and development"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Returning to the ship in a daze could not believe what they heard, 3, almost 4 months, and they hadn't noticed a thing. See Han and Leia ahead made them freeze, how could they tell them, smiling somewhat stressed looked them both in the eye before sighing they said "I have some news for you both" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Following his mates back to his room confused, what did Luke have to tell him, hopefully not bad or shocking news, he could only handle so much shock. Finding out one of his omegas is carrying his baby was enough. </p><p>The twins sat on the bed, Leia up by the pillows, and Luke not far off. Standing by the foot rest looked at his blond mate to receive the second shock of the day. </p><p>"I'm pregnant" Luke breathed out quickly, looking at their knees rather than him or their sister. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had gotten both of his mates pregnant, at the same time. Looking between the two with a shocked expression on his face before hearing Leia speak up.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She couldn't believe her ears, not only had Han gotten her pregnant, but her twin as well, it couldn't be possible, but yet here they were. </p><p>"You're pregnant too" she asked her twin. Luke looked up at her with a look of shock and confusion "Wait, Han got you too" they replied. Nodding, smiled back at them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He looked between the twins making sure he heard them right, he had knocked them both up at the same time, he decided that he must be dreaming.</p><p>"You're not dreaming" one of his mates said, Luke by the sound of the voice, "We're both pregnant"</p><p>Sitting between his partners, smiling, pulled them to his sides. Wrapping an arm around them each, placing a hand on their tummies, still semi flat, but there was a small baby bump there. </p><p>Nosing their necks, took in their scents. Smiling, he remarked "I'm gonna be a dad" crying he added "You're gonna be the best moms out there, ever". </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A week later, the twins were down in med bay, waiting to see what the babies gender was. Han, himself was standing by the head of the bed his partners were laying on. "Congratulations, you three, you have 2 healthy children, a boy and girl" the doctor said professionally. </p><p>Smiling so hard his face hurt, the doctor continued "Mr Skywalker, you have the little girl, and Miss Organa you have the baby boy" zey told them, "I still expect you to come and see me every week, both of you" zey reported, packing up zeirs tools. </p><p>Looking at the twins with stars in his eyes, "A little boy and girl, how lucky huh" receiving a laugh from the twins.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Leia was staring up at the ceiling in Han's room (more like their room since that were they and Leia slept and had a nest pf blankets to keep out the chill), spoke up "What about Alex or Alice". Han shook his head "Those don't translate over well" he said well stroking her belly. </p><p>Luke was thinking "What about May, or something spring like" their asked, "I always wanted a nature themed name" </p><p>"I think it's wonderful" Leia said as the alpha made a noise of agreement. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Thinking for a moment "Ben" she muttered. Both boys were looking at her. "Why, Ben" Han asked. </p><p>"Well, without him we wouldn't know each other, and two, our mom's name was Padmé, May could named after her, and Ben could be named after our not evil dad" she said simply </p><p>Han and Luke look at each other before smiling. "It's lovely sweetheart, they both are" Han said while nosing her hair, "Ben and May, perfect" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Going in to labor while on the falcon was one thing, but giving birth was another, but that's where things seemed to be going, Luke had been sitting next to their sister at the table when their water broke out of no where and just when Leia and him got Luke lying down, her water broke as well. Like it was a chain reaction. </p><p>Han rushed back and forth between the two, giving water to one, then rubbing the other's stomach and/or back. After an hour or two, Luke gave a sudden gasp before stuttering out "Ha....Han Al..Al.. Alpha I need.... ne..need to push now". Hurring over, knelt in front of them as they squatted "Whenever you're ready sweetheart" he rumbled out bracing his hand beneath his omega. After a great deal of strong, hard, and fast pushes the baby was in his hands.</p><p>Cleaning Luke up and placing the babe on their chest before returning to his brunette omega "Leia, sweetheart, it's you're turn, I can see the head, you need to push now" he said in a calm voice.</p><p>Stripping off her dress before helping her into the same position that her twin was in before. Leia's baby came much faster and easier, after only 5 minutes, baby Ben was in her arms. Cleaning her and the baby up before sitting them next to Luke and May.</p><p>Han leaning close murmured "Hi Ben, Hi May, I'm your dad, hi there" before kissing each omega on the head, "You did so well, I'm so proud of you".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well.... here it is..... I regret everything and nothing. Just know I wrote all of this well diabetic high and sleep deprived, as well as right before sleeping.... so it's probably a lot of bull crap. Next ship (Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker) and yes it will probably be more pregnancy fluff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>